Frieda
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Teresa Gallagher |name = Frieda |title = Frieda of Germany |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Germany |basis = DB Class 10 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Oil |configuration = 4-6-2 |wheels = 20 |top_speed = 100 mph |builder(s) = Krupp |year_built = 1957 |number = 409 |railway = Deutsche Bundesbahn }} Frieda is a big German engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. She was a contender in the strongest engine competition. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Frieda was present when she and the other international engines accidentally arrived on Sodor instead of the Mainland. When Thomas came to the Mainland to bring Gordon his safety valve, he mistook Frieda for Gordon. Frieda scoffed at this and puffed away to compete in the strength competition alongside Henry, Hiro, Vinnie and Shane, but the winner of the competition was left unknown. After the Great Railway Show ended, Frieda left the Mainland and returned to Germany. Personality Frieda is a sleek, blue streamlined engine from Germany. Aside from being described as beautiful and strong, she can show to prove that anything the boys can do, the girls could do better. Frieda is also a rather grumpy engine, who does not smile much, and does not suffer fools gladly. Technical Details Basis Frieda is based on the DB Class 10 built by Krupp in 1957. One of the two locomotives, 10 001 is preserved at the German Steam Locomotive Museum in Neuenmarkt-Wirsberg. File:Frieda'sBasis.png|Frieda's basis Livery Frieda is painted blue with yellow and red lining and red wheels. She has the number "409" painted on the sides of her tender in red, and the German flag painted on both the sides of her streamlined casing and tender. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Grudge Match Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race Music Videos * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends and All the Girls Around the World Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Frieda of Germany * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Frieda the Grumpiest Engine |-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection , Off to the Races! , The Great Railway Show , The Great Race , The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher * Erina Yamazaki * Analiz Sánchez * Katja Brügger * Mercedes Espinosa * Olga Golovanov Audio Files Whistle Trivia * The German flag painted on Frieda's tender and streamlined casing is inaccurate to the real German flag; the red band is on the top and the black is in the middle. This problem is fixed on her Wooden Railway toy, some current promos, and Great Race Friends Near and Far videos. * Frieda's Wooden Railway prototype incorrectly had coal in the tender; both members of her class were built or rebuilt as oil-burning locomotives. This was fixed on the final toy. * Frieda's face is based on the face of German actress, Diane Kruger. Merchandise * Wooden Railway de:Frieda es:Frieda he:פרידה ja:フリーダ pl:Frieda ru:Фрида Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Oil burning engines Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Germany Category:Visitors